The Burns of Desire
by MJsWonderland
Summary: Lana is in forced hibernation, Caroline is devastated and Klaus is...well confused. Seems like someone got to close to the fire and got themselves burned... Last part of The Rules of Affection Trilogy or "Make the Rules, Play the Game and Watch the World Burn" - Series.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: I officially apologize for taking so long. I just finished this chapter and I thought I should upload it immediately after proofreading it. So there you go. I really can't deal with anymore and recently I have been using archiveofourown more and more. I will finish posting this trilogy here, however this will be my last story posted here. when all is done I will post the link to my new publishing acc at ao3 **

**until then have fun. lots of love and enjoy. **

**ATTENTION: I updated Chapter 4 of Game of Love... added a little steamy sex scene between Klaus and Caroline.. let me know if you liked it. :) **

Klaus woke up to see that he was alone. He remembered what happened but he couldn't quite fit the pieces together as to why it had gone that far. He reached for his phone and dialed Caroline's number. She rejected the call. Next he tried Lana, her phone was off. He didn't know what happened between after Lana got to the tomb and waking up. It was a complete blank. He got up and made his way to Caroline's house.

She was there. He could hear her talking on the phone. "...Bonnie, he really scared me. He almost killed Kol and I couldn't do anything! Only when...only when Lana came... that's when he calmed down." She started sobbing. Klaus didn't know what to do so he knocked on the front door. All he wanted was to see her and tell her that he was sorry and he didn't even know what else. He was desperate to see her now. The sobbing stopped. "Bonnie, I'll call you back, there's someone at the door. Thanks for taking care of him. I didn't know where else to take him." When Caroline saw who was at the door she stopped dead in her tracks. „What do you want?" she knew he could hear her through the door. „I need to see you." „Well, you did see me so now leave!" She glared at him her eyes still wet from crying. Klaus couldn't bear this distance between them, not the mention how it pained him to see her this furious and hurt. He hated himself for what he'd done to her. "Caroline, please, let me in. I... We need to talk." She tapped her foot in a gesture of annoyance and blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Seriously?" she said in that tone that Klaus knew oh so well. "You actually think I want to talk to you after what you did?"

"I didn't mean to. You don't understand.."

"Yes, I do not understand what the hell has been going on in your head. YOUR BROTHER, for crying out loud." She was incredibly frustrated by all of this. Caroline had expected many things from him but to actually go full on psycho-mode on his brother over a stupid comment was beyond her comprehension.

He sighed. It felt as if she was miles away. He was certain he had lost her. "I just... When it comes to you I can't control myself. I can't keep calm, I can't bear the thought of any other man lingering in your thoughts."

Caroline shook her head. She turned around and walked to the kitchen. "It's open." She said. He entered her house and followed her. She was with her back towards him and he had this strong urge to touch her. Hold her. But he knew she wouldn't let him.

Caroline wished for nothing more than to be in his arms again. Even the few steps they were apart were almost too much to bear. She could feel the tears welling up again. She forced them down. In the back of her head was this familiar voice again, telling her to shut the feelings off and just succumb to the lust her inner beast felt. But she knew better than to do that. She knew she would become like Katherine if she did that. And there was no way she wanted herself to turn into someone who didn't care, someone who only cares about themselves.

"So I get that you're overly jealous and possessive, but you can't go around killing every guy that looks at me longer than 2 seconds." She turned around and looked him in the eyes. The regret she could see in them was real.

"I did what I did to protect you. Kol is not good to be around. He is dangerous, reckless."

"And you're not?"

He didn't answer. So she continued. "You dragged your own brother into a tomb, you were torturing him and would have done god knows what, if Lana hadn't interfered. Why? Why would you calm down only to her voice, to her touch? How come she knew exactly were you were and how to get to you? I don't understand this. You and her, you're not over, are you?" She knew that this shouldn't be the primary source of her anger, but seeing how Lana had almost easily found a way to reach Klaus when he was at the darkest place of his mind, that had truly made her doubt his love for and the connection she thought they had.

"We are over. It's just that she has been a part of my life ever since I was a little boy. Apart from my siblings there is no one I have known that long. And even them I haven't known that well." He took a deep breath and shook his head. "Let me explain something, you won't like it and it will possibly be the last and final strike and you'll maybe won't want to talk to me ever again but I need to tell you this." Caroline leaned against the counter, arms crossed in front of her chest as if she was afraid she might fall apart. Her heart was beating loud and fast, her breath was heavy. She had to force herself to calm down or she would have a full-blown panic-attack. "Go on." It wasn't more than a raspy whisper.

"Vampires have, as you know, a certain magic they can use. For example Compulsion. But there is another thing we are capable of. It's called blood magic. Blood magic has many forms and ways of working. It can work as a bond between humans and vampires, newly changed vampires and their transition blood donor or it can work between vampires.

When two vampires share their blood in a moment of complete and utter union time and time again they form a blond bond. This bond works like a mental connection, no matter where they are or what they're doing, they always know where the other one is and what he or she is up to. That is if they concentrate enough. However the other one always feels the tug of the blood bond. So you can't secretly spy on one another. This is what Lana and I have. I got a few cracks when we shared our blood but it is still active, since it takes a long time to build it and it is hard to destroy once it is completely active. That is why she could find me and that is also why she could calm me and get to me. Because she has excess to parts of me that even I can't quite reach."

He could have told her more. He could have told her, that when Lana was a human she had been in love with him and that when she was turned by his blood she should have been sired to him, like any other freshly turned vampire would have been if their human-self had been in love with the transition blood donor. He could have told her that it remained a mystery why Lana rejected the sire bond, his theory about this was, that because she had been a powerful witch she was simply to strong to submit to bond that relied solely on one-sided infatuation. But he didn't. Because he knew at that moment saying less was maybe the only way to prevent Caroline from turning away from him completely. He knew that if Caroline really grasped at how deep and strong and intense the bond between him and Lana was, she would turn away from him for good. And that was the one thing he could not let happen. Ever.

"This bond you two have... Will it ever end? Will she ever not be a part of you?" Caroline felt empty. There was this dark hole she was falling into and it felt as if nothing could pull her up again. She sensed that he wasn't telling her everything, and even if she felt a little sting at this betrayal she knew she couldn't possibly process any more information. Her mind was fuzzy and it felt as if she was losing the grip on reality. Slowly she felt her hope that this might turn out to be something good slip away.

"I don't know." Klaus didn't look her in the eyes. "You don't know if it will end or you don't know if you want it to end?" Her words were like knifes in his ears.

His heart clenched. "I don't know."

She stood in front of him, close, and forced him to look her in the eye. "Then figure it out." She said in a calm and steady voice. Then she turned around and went to her room, closing the door behind her. She leaned against it and slid to the floor. Tears started welling up and this time in the solitude of her room, Caroline was unable to stop them from spilling. She cried, silent, violent sobs rocking through her body. If a heart could literally break apart, hers would have be broken into a million little pieces.

As soon as he heard her start to cry again Klaus walked towards her room, but he didn't go in. He put his hand against the door resting his forehead next to it. He breathed deeply and tried to think of something he could do, or say, but there was nothing. Then he turned away and left. She had the right to demand that he was certain about his feelings before she would let him in again. He knew he had to look for Lana in order to straighten things out. Without her he couldn't figure out whether he wanted to break the bond or not and also she had the right to have a say in this matter. They had been mates for almost a century, he couldn't turn his back on her just like that. Also he knew the consequences of breaking a blood bond without mutual consent could be horrendous for the other one.


	2. Chapter 2

Kol woke up and everything hurt. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. His surroundings were highly unfamiliar. The last time he felt this bad was when he had been drinking for 3 days in a row. He needed blood. And just as the thought crossed his mind, he smelt it. Sweet, rich and young... it was so promisingly delicious that he found the energy to get up and look for the source of this heavenly smell.

It was the witch, Bonnie Bennett. She turned around startled as she suddenly felt his presence in the room. She was in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, a suspicious expression on her face. "You're up." She didn't sound elated about this. "Careful or you might get too excited about it." he retorted dryly. She sighed and turned around again. "I'm only doing this for Caroline's sake and not because I was worried about you." There was a few seconds of silence and if she were human she would probably think he had gone but she knew he was still standing behind her, watching her. She was aware of the fact that he was as dangerous as the rest of his family, maybe even more dangerous then them because, in her opinion, he was by far the best looking Mikaelson. Even though they all were inappropriately good looking.

"Well, thank you anyways. I guess it was a close call this time." he said quietly but still loud enough for her to hear him. Bonnie didn't know what to say or how to react. The always cocky Kol suddenly seemed sullen and depressed, worried or maybe even scared. She walked to the fridge and got a bottle out. She threw said bottle towards him, he caught it without looking. It was a milk bottle filled with blood. He smiled. "And again I owe you my deepest regards." The cocky smile was back where it belonged. And strangely enough Bonnie was relieved by this. Now it was much easier to not keep starring at his face.

"Just don't let this become a habit." "This?" "In the future you need to find somewhere else to crash , understood?" she was annoyed by the mischief that was constantly in his words, his eyes, his whole demeanor. It drove her mad even if he'd only been awake for a few minutes. Kol cocked his head and winked at her, turning around and walked towards the door. Bonnie caught herself admitting that he was gorgeous. But then another thought crossed her mind. "Where are you going? Caroline will probably want to know." "I'll call her." He said without looking back. "Your phone broke when Klaus tried to kill you." He stopped. "Well... tell her not to worry. I'll survive." Irony was dripping from his last words. Suddenly she realized. "You don't KNOW where to go." It wasn't a question, she was certain of it. He didn't turn around. "Yes." There was a sadness in his voice that Bonnie had never heard or even remotely felt before. "Stay." She said it without thinking. And she meant it. A weird thought crossed her mind. "I'm so human." There was a bitter voice in the back of her mind whispering that she was too human, to compassionate to leave someone, anyone so sad alone. "I mean it. Stay." He turned around, his eyes were dark and she swore she saw his mouth twitch a little. Only a hint to the emotional turmoil Kol must have been going through. "Thanks." He simply said. She couldn't help but smile.

For quite some time Bonnie had been thinking about the past years. All the supernatural things happening to them. All those cruel and scarring situations they had gotten into. Didn't they learn anything from the deaths of their loved ones? She wondered if fighting fire with fire was wrong when it came to feeling, breathing, thinking beings, lie the vampires, who once had been just like them – human. She saw the changes Elena made in Stefan and Damon, how Matt and Rebekah's friendship has made school enjoyable again. Yes, Caroline and Klaus were still at a place where no one could predict whether this was going to end a disaster or turn into the most epic love story of the millennium. But right here, right now SHE had the chance to make a difference. To actually try and understand a mind as twisty as Kol's. He had done terrible things and yet he still is human. She showed him the guestroom and the bathroom and let him be. She called Caroline but when she heard what Klaus had said, she felt that the worst was yet to come.

Klaus had finally made up his mind and was on his way to the Salvatore Boarding House. It had been difficult but he had managed to clear his mind enough to feel the remainders of his bond with Lana. She was there, he was certain. When he arrived he found the house empty. Klaus went to check the second floor when he could smell her. It struck him that there was a strange tinge to her smell. And then he saw her. Forced Hibernation. He had heard of it and the fact that she had been the one telling him about it had always made him wonder whether she knew more about it than she let on. Apparently she did. He felt himself panicking. How could this happen? What was he supposed to do? Klaus paced the room furiously. Suddenly he stopped and his fist buried itself in the mirror. There was blood dripping down his hand. A thought hit him: "Could... giving her my blood and drinking hers in return strengthen the bond in a way that enabled me to reach her?" Klaus was desperate to find a way to wake her up. He didn't dare touch her at first, fearing that she could break apart. But he had to make sure this was real. Slowly, he approached her. She looked incredibly peaceful. She wasn't breathing but he could hear a faint beat of her heart. She wasn't dead. Carefully he extended his hand towards her face. Only the tips of his fingers touched her cheek, it send a chill down his spine. She was ice cold. The picture of his Lana, laying on white sheets, small and serene. She was on her side, her hair brushed behind her ear cascading down behind her. She had her hands under her cheek, he remembered her always falling a sleep like this when they were still children.

She had always wanted to stay up with the big kids and snug back out as soon has her mother didn't look. Then she would come back to his room window and he'd lift her up and inside. Lana was the kind of child who'd listen to him and his brothers talk and banter for hours until she fell asleep. He always picked her up and carried her home, and he never told on her.

Without thinking he slipped his arms under her and picked her up. He carried her home, because that's what he always did. And that's what he always would.

Damon searched for Elena all through mystic falls. She wasn't at her old house, nor at the grill. He texted Caroline and Bonnie but neither of them answered. He wondered what was happening to this town. Lately everyone seemed to be hung up in a personal tragedy. It wasn't out of the ordinary but for them it always seemed to be supernatural evil trying to kill them. And even for a almost 150 years old vampire the amount of bad things happening in this town was extraordinary, considering he wasn't the source of most of it. "Sarcasm won't help you this time." he mumbled as he stopped the car at the entry to the cemetery. Somehow he had the feeling that Elena might be here. And she was.

Elena was sitting in front of her parents grave and she was crying. She didn't understand what was going on with her, why did she kiss Damon? And why did it felt like the realest thing she could possibly feel? A noise caught her attention. Damon was standing right there looking at her with so much pain, love and fear at the same time. Just a day ago Elena had told Stefan that he was her epic love but now she could have sworn she felt love for Damon. Usually it would have been awkward but with him, she could only keep on staring into his eyes and see. What she and Stefan had was epic, yes, but it was also not what she wanted it to be anymore. With Stefan she always had the feeling he looked at her as if she were a broken toy. Elena didn't regret wanting to be with Stefan but she realized that ever since she had changed, he hadn't been the same towards her.

"Damon, I..."

"No Elena. Not now, I'm sorry. I made a mistake. You need to find Stefan and bring him back. You can tell him that I won't be here when he gets back."

Her heart stopped. "Damon, please... I don't know what to do." "Go and find Stefan." "I don't know if I should." Damon furrowed his brow. "Elena, what are you talking about?" "Damon, I don't know if I am the right person to bring him back. I mean, I keep on breaking his heart over and over again and he tries he really does, but all he sees is a broken toy. I am not the Elena he fell in love with. HE loved me because I am human and now I am just another reminder of Katherine." She was getting hysterical. Damon pulled her close, he wanted to stay away but he couldn't. When he was trying to console Elena, Damon missed the shadow of his brother disappearing into the woods.

Stefan had heard her every word and there was rage inside him, but also sadness. He didn't mean to make her feel like a reminder of Katherine. But she was right, she had broken his heart over and over again. Elena and Damon hurt him enough, he decided. Stefan thought about Lana. He would leave for a couple of centuries and then he'd find them and reconcile. But not now. He wanted to get away from Mystic Falls. And so he did.


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus put Lana in the master bedroom. He had the feeling she was a little warmer than she had been when he found her. He turned around and saw his sister standing in the doorway. Rebekah's eyes were huge and she was clearly upset about seeing Lana like this. She wrinkled her nose. "What is that smell?" "She is, as I presume, in forced hibernation." "What have you done?" there was venom dripping from her every word. Klaus started pacing the room aggravated. "I, dear sister, didn't do anything. I found her like this and I am as displeased by this as you. We need to find a way to wake her up." "Niklaus, what did you do? Why was Caroline looking for you? What. Did. You. DO?!" She was yelling at him, standing only a few inches away from him now. "I snapped." He looked away. It was unusual of him to avoid a confrontation, especially with his little sister, but this time he really felt guilty and wanted to fix this more than anything. "I snapped and she saved all of you. And then she left me." She huffed at him. "YOU were the one getting busy with that little tramp. You betrayed her. Can you blame her for leaving you? Again?" He didn't answer. Suddenly he felt as if he was talking to Elijah rather than Rebekah. "Your irresponsibility brings all of us only pain and misery, Nik! You ruined our home, again. How many times do you want to tear down whatever we built up?" She screamed in frustration. Her gaze dropped to the sleeping vampire on the bed. "And you Lana..." she whispered. Tears glistened in her eyes. "You promised you wouldn't leave." She turned around and attempted to walk out. "Wait." Rebekah turned around and looked at her big brother with a mixture of pain and pity. "What is it that you still want from me Niklaus?"

In a flash, he stood before her. "I want your help. I need to get her back." "How?" "I need that witch. Bonnie." "Then why don't you go and get her?" "Because I overheard Caroline talking to Bonnie on the phone and apparently she dropped Kol of there. I don't want to run into him." he grunted. Rebekah sighed. "What is it with you and your urge to kill your family? Really... This is the last time, Niklaus."

Kol stood in front of the door, his hand raised to knock. But he hesitated, not sure why he even wanted to talk to her. He sighed and ruffled his hair. "Madness." he whispered. Kol almost turned around and went back to the guestroom but his hand seemed to think differently, he knocked. His eyes widened. Why had he done this? There was no turning back now, that was for sure. The door opened and Bonnie's big green and brown doe eyes stared back at him. "Yes?" her voice was hesitant as if she wasn't sure what to expect. He could hear her heart beating rapidly. "I...er...you...um..Are you hungry?" He had a look on his face which proofed that he couldn't believe he actually just said that. Kol felt uncomfortable doing nice things and being grateful, it was something he didn't bothered for most of his life. But then again he had spent most of his life in a coffin so his being-nice skill-set was rightfully a little … rusty. He could see Bonnie was trying, unsuccessfully one might add, to hide her smile. But instead of making him even more uncomfortable it relaxed him. Kol huffed out a laugh. "I didn't know I had an occasional stutter." Bonnie's smile widened. "Well, since you've asked... I'm actually starving." And easy as that his confident was back, he couldn't quite explain what it was that made him nervous as soon as he was being nice to her but he would find out. "Well, let me invite you to dinner. It's the least I can do."

Kol waited for Bonnie in the hall. He heard a car stop but he didn't put much thought to it. Bonnie exited her room in black skinny jeans, a red and white plaid button down over a red tank top and brown boots with fringes. Just as she grabbed her bag, there was a knock on the door. Both of them looked to the door startled. How could he have missed someone approaching the house? This witch was highly distracting, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing because when he looked out he saw Rebekah with a smug grin waving her fingers at them. "Hello brother." Kol hesitated to open the door. He didn't want to get pulled into this. He knew he was part of whatever it was that his sister wanted but he much rather wanted to go take Bonnie out and find out what was so special about her. Bonnie opened the door. "What?" She was annoyed and not just because she couldn't stand Rebekah. "You're much nicer in school, Bonnie. I am shocked." Rebekah was mocking her. Bonnie rolled her eyes, turned around and started towards her room. "Just tell me when you're finished, Kol."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you Bonnie. We need your help." Rebekah raised her voice only a tad, but enough to make Bonnie stop dead in her tracks. They all knew when an original called for specifically Bonnie's help then it wasn't because they were up for a round of beer pong. She sighed heavily, not turning around. "What is it?" "It's Lana. She needs your help." Rebekah's voice was small. Bonnie turned to face Rebekah. "And why isn't she here herself?" "Because she can't. Look, I will explain everything on the way but right now I need you to come with me. Please." Bonnie looked from Rebekah to Kol as if she wanted some explanation from him. But he just shook his head, a worried look on his face. "I am serious, please. Lana needs your help. She did some thing called forced hibernation and now she is not waking up and we don't know what to do. Bonnie, she told me that you know who she is." Bonnie sighed again. "Alright." turning to Kol once more she said with disappointment "I'm sorry." She walked back into her room, to her bookshelf. The past years had inspired her to collect as many spell books, grimoires and other witchcraft books as possible. There was a whole section dedicated to "Vampires". She didn't know which one to take so she just took as many as she could carry, then she hurried past Kol and Rebekah to her car. Over her shoulder she said "I'm driving by myself."

Klaus waited for Rebekah and Bonnie pacing the room, looking at Lana's motionless body. "Why? Why did you do it?" He shook his head. "Of course I know why you did it. I was selfish. How could I do to you what I did? I am sorry. I know you won't forgive me, but I didn't to it on purpose. You were gone, you left me. What was I supposed to do? You couldn't have expected me to wait, did you?" It was as if he could hear her answer him in his mind. Imagination, for sure but he know her too well. He knew what she would say. She'd tell him, she never expected him to wait but falling in love and sharing blood the way he did... He knew he had broken her heart. "I don't know if we can be like we were, but promise I won't give up on you. On us. You deserve better than that." As he sad those words to her lifeless body, he knew they were genuine. However he also knew that things wouldn't be easy. He didn't want to lose Caroline either. "Oh Lana, what are we supposed to do..." Klaus could count the times he had felt this desperate in his life on one hand. She had been his life, his lover, his very best friend. He wasn't even sure if she wanted to be with him anymore. But life had changed both of them. He wondered f maybe their love had come to the point where it was just not going to work anymore. What he used to love her about her, her stubbornness, her way of making his blood boil with anger, lust, love in a matter of seconds, all these things suddenly seemed to fade away. He still loved everything about her, but differently, calmer. The fire had died down, he realized. "It's been a while since you were truly happy with me, hasn't it? My love, promise I won't hurt you anymore if you only wake up."

In this very moment he heard Rebekah and Bonnie come in through the front door. They were carrying books when they entered the room. Bonnie dropped her stack on a nearby table and rushed to Lana's side. For her it was a strange sensation, had she only known so very little about Lana, but it broke her heart to see her like this. "What did you do to her?" She glared at Klaus. "She did that herself. Can you help?" "I don't know yet. I'll try." She got up and started looking through the books she brought. "What do you know about this forced hibernation?" "It's a through meditation induced level of, for a lack of a better word, unconsciousness. I have only heard of it through Lana. She once told me that only a few vampires have ever done it. A lot of practice s needed and if not done correctly the subject might die. It's supposed to keep you asleep for a longer period of time. She told me a story about it. "

"There was a young girl, deeply in love with a prince. She was only a servant but the prince loved her still. One day, his mother, a mighty witch, caught them close to each other. She cursed the girl with a powerful spell. The girl's life was now tied to her own. The evil witch told her son, to get his lover back he would have to kill her or wait until she died. Unable to kill his own mother, the prince left the kingdom. On his travels he met a vampire. He knew as a vampire he could surely outlive his mother. The vampire asked him "Why don't you wait until she dies? It shouldn't be more than a few decades." The prince shook his head in a sad manner. "My mother is a mighty witch, the human lifespan means nothing to her. She'll be here when I'll be long forgotten." He made a deal with the vampire, that if he were to turn him into one of his, the prince in return would keep him company. And so they roamed the world for a few decades, but the vampire died at the hands of hunters. The prince went back to his kingdom only to see his mother still alive, young and vibrant. In his desperate mind he knew no way out, he wouldn't kill himself but he knew he had to find another way to make the wait for his love less agonizing. When his mother sensed his presence she sent her best huntsmen after him. He hid deep in the mountains, too deep for humans to reach. He stayed there many weeks, hunger pained him and the loneliness was slowly derogated his mind. In his darkest hour, the prince remembered what his lover had told him about meditation. A thing she always did when her father used to hit her in his drunk anger fits, before she came to his castle. The prince tried to remember everything she said. Breathing was important, a comfortable position and then you have to empty your head. And so he did. Day after day he spent in meditation. Weeks passed and he slowly grew stiff and tired. At some point, he had lost track of time, he felt a warm, soft and fuzzy feeling around him. Without much thought put to it, he embraced the feeling and fell deep.. and deeper...and deeper. Then he hit the floor, but it wasn't scary nor did it hurt. His mind was clear and calm, time wasn't a thing he worried about anymore. He just enjoyed the warmth all around him. The eternal comfort of darkness all around him. At some point, minutes, hours, days, years or centuries later he heard a small voice in the back of his mind. "My love, where is my love? Did he leave me? Did he forget me? Where is my love? It's dark and cold and I can't breath. Where is my love?" He recognized this voice as he would always, it was her. She was waking up. The prince panicked, how was he supposed to leave this state? How long had he been asleep? Suddenly the voice grew louder and louder he followed her in his mind and suddenly he opened his eyes. He was awake. The prince was weak, he crawled out of his cave and sniffed around. Somewhere close he could smell the blood of a predator. Slowly he got up on his feet and walked around on shaky knees. There was another cave. Carefully he made his way into the darkness. There was a bear hibernating. Without a second to hesitate he jumped on it's back and dug his fangs through the thick fur. It took him a few moments but then he had an artery between his teeth and all the wailing and moving the bear did, did nothing to shake him off. He was hungry and he wanted blood. With a bear-hug he crushed the bears neck and the moving stopped. When he had finished he left to find a stream. With the blood washed from his face, he made his way to his former home. The witch's castle. It was night, so no one saw him scale the walls and make his way to the dungeons. He killed a few guards on his way, but only because he realized they didn't know him. They had been born when he had already gone. Thus they attacked him. The coffin his mother put his lover in was still where he last saw it. In the deepest and darkest dungeon. He could hear a faint heartbeat, no more than a flutter. She was about to die. He hurried to her side, breaking doors, necks and locks along the way. He ripped the massive stone lid off of the coffin and pulled her up. She coughed and felt cold and limp in his arms. But she was breathing and alive. He took her away in that same night. She became his queen of the night. When life bored them too much, he taught her how to force herself into hibernation and it is said that somewhere there are two sleeping vampires in a cave, waiting for their time to wake up."

"So you're saying, Lana is lost in darkness until her lover calls for her?" Bonnie remarked sarcastically. "So to say." "Well then call for her." "I can't. We're not … as connected as we used to be." He turned away, running his hands through his hair, in a desperate attempt to do something, anything he started pacing again. Bonnie was going through her books and they stayed silent for what felt like hours. "Nothing." She said at last. After Klaus had told the story, Rebekah had quietly left the room. Now she was back with a book in her hand. "Don't ask me any questions." She simply said as she handed Bonnie the book. Klaus shot her a look but she just shook her head and said "I need to get this back by nightfall." Bonnie started reading and soon found a small passage about forced hibernation. "It says that only a bond strong enough can force her to wake up, otherwise we'll have to wait until she decides to wake up." Expected a fit of anger, Bonnie was surprised to see Klaus slump down in a chair, his face in his hands. But only for a few moments and then he was Klaus in all his Original gory glory. He climbed onto the bed and cradled Lana's head in his lap. With a deep sigh he bit his wrist and forced her to swallow as much as he could give her. "What the hell?" Bonnie was about to give him seizures when he calmly said "It's the only way to strengthen our bond again. Can't reach her anymore. The blood bond is too weak." Bonnie gathered her stuff and marched out. She wasn't going to stay for the rest of the gory details of this procedure.

It was way past midnight when she came back home. The light in the kitchen was on. She went n and t smelt delicious. "What..." Kol was standing with a big grin on his face in front of her. "I just reheated some take out I got. I hope you like Chinese." She stared at him in disbelief. "Why?" She was tired beyond words but right then his presence was like a caffeine shot straight to her heart. It began pumping wildly as she stared into those dark eyes. "Because you deserved it. You're good and you always help everyone. Just wanted to say thank you. For me, for Caroline... And for my family since I doubt any of them have said something remotely close to thank you." "Well I wasn't much help but this s nice. This is very nice of you Kol." After awkwardly standing in front of each other they went took their food to the living room and as peculiar as it seemed to them and as it would to anyone else, but they just enjoyed a good meal and each others company.


End file.
